Wings
by Arifa Nourma
Summary: Pair: Aomine Daiki x Akashi Seijuuro Awas English abal [Be aware of typos and grammatical mistakes]


In the middle of the summer heat, firing air was blown with a standing electric fan and a tiny paper one swung frantically by an impatient tanned guy. In front of him, there was a very contrastive one sat calmly and elegantly while facing a bunch of papers on a low table. He was busy writing something onto those pieces of papers, ignoring his grumbled navy-haired companion.

"Hell, what are we fucking doing here, Akashi?!" the navy hair protested eventually.

"Shut up, Daiki, I'm doing my part. You better help me or I'll turn off the fan if you're still muttering like that." Answered the handsome, red haired guy, with his unchanged position of writing.

"Are you crazy?! It's still this hot here using these fans and you wanna turn it off?! And for your information I think the thing that makes it worst is those papers on this table! Man, I can't stand it any longer!" said the tan. He kept complaining over everything as the excuse of the hot weather like a mother nagged her son for doing something wrong.

Akashi Seijuuro, the owner of the luxury traditional Japanese house which they were now, could only act as calm as possible to bear those noisy grumblings come from his troublesome classmate, Aomine Daiki. He still wondered what kind of destiny that God gave to him for having Aomine as his partner of an assignment project conducted by Midorima-sensei. That was, however, caused by whether the helpless idiocy of Aomine or even his own intelligence, which made them grouped in a team for the project as the sake of completing and helping each other, based on their teacher advice. And Akashi perfectly knew how everything would actually turn out in the end.

"Ok it's finished, I'm off. Bye Akashi, see ya in autumn. Have a nice summer holiday." Finally Aomine blew his last words to flee from doing the group project which was immediately welcomed by Akashi's flying scissors.

"Don't you dare escaping from your duty, Daiki." His dual-colored eyes glared directly into Aomine's to threaten him.

"W-wakatta, wakatta!" Aomine shuddered when looked at Akashi's scissors and his deathly-looking eyes, too.

Felt like being stabbed from every direction, Aomine gave up his effort to escape from Akashi's home, decided to stay still even though he didn't do anything helpful for their assignment. He just lied on the floor and swung the paper fan he borrowed from Akashi while looking to the owner.

Out of the blue, Aomine observed his fellow lazily yet thoroughly as well; a small figure, smooth red hair, fair pale skin, terrifying eyes yet beautiful ones, perfectly curved eyelashes, and wet, tiny peach lip. He lost his focus in Akashi's attractive physical features and his face was suddenly reddened. Aomine shook his egg-shaped head and looked at Akashi once more. This well-known-as-a-perfect-human-being one was, however, still flawed in some ways.

"You don't really have any friend in the school, do you?" asked Aomine, "I meant the close one."

Akashi paused his work, but then he continued it and simply answered Aomine's question—if it was truly a question instead of a scorn—lazily.

"I think that was an unnecessary question, Daiki. I'll appreciate it if you asked something about our project."

"I'm serious. You're good in mostly anything, right? Why don't you have one?" asked Aomine further.

"It has nothing to do with you…" but Akashi's answer was cut immediately.

"Oh I know, that's because they are way too low for you, right? So you don't wanna go out with them and just get busy with your study, right? Right?" Aomine started to mock Akashi.

Akashi clenched his teeth followed by a glare thrown straightly to Aomine.

"I prioritize my study over everything for the sake of my future; I should be a successful one! I'm different with you who are just lazing around doing nonsense things. I have no time for trivial things such friends; I can do everything on my own!" Retorted Akashi.

Aomine smirked, "well, as expected from our Ouji-sama. You see, I may look like this but at least I enjoy my life. Don't you think that you're just way, too ambitious? I meant look at your life now; a very big house with many housekeepers, luxury cars, expensive clothes and foods. You simply have everything yet you don't seem to enjoy any of them. And still you want to seek more?"

Akashi's eyebrows fell down sharply. He didn't expect that his decision to invite Aomine to his house for doing the project would end up into a quarrel. It disturbed his work as hell, and stained his pride.

"In my opinion you better live your life happily, eh, Akashi. Don't be that serious, you're the best in any subject and field, no one doubt that, so why don't you just…"

"I've said that my life is different with yours! I have my own which won't be understood by idiots easily, so don't you dare!" Shouted Akashi with burning eyes. "Get out from here, Daiki. You're especially useless for today." Continued him.

Aomine stared at Akashi for a moment, a little shock was captured from his face. But then he smiled cunningly. "I thought you didn't allow me to go, Ouji-sama."

Akashi left Aomine immediately without saying any word anymore. Not so long after that, a housekeeper sent Aomine to the front door; a sign for Aomine to left Akashi alone.

"This is bad, I've made My Lord angry… Guess it will spend some days for him to regain his mood." Mumbled Aomine, followed by a chuckle which disappeared along with his heavy footsteps.


End file.
